


April Fools

by peterickswhore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Angst, April Fools' Day, College, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Nervousness, Students, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete finally gets the guts to ask Patrick out but like the idiot he is, does on the worst day possible





	April Fools

Patrick Stump is absolute perfection. That's something Pete's known ever since the very first day of college. Ever since he was paired up with Patrick for a sophomore buddy he's had a massive crush on him. Patrick's a year younger but acts 3 years older and always has time for Pete's bullshit.

They're not close friends and barely see each other outside of their buddy sessions but Pete always enjoys time with him. Patrick's by far one of the funniest and most interesting people Pete knows. He's got a bit of a fiery temper and quick tongue when he's annoyed but so does Pete so they get along well. They're both artsy and can be control freaks and have dark senses of humour at times and it just works. They've never had much awkwardness between them so no matter how little time they spend together they always click.

Today Pete's finally worked up the courage to ask Patrick out. The younger boy will either laugh or agree and Pete can handle it either way. He just can't handle hiding his feelings anymore so he needs to go for it.

All weekend he psyched himself up and now it's Monday and he's promised himself he'll do it. They've never had any classes together but Pete knows Patrick's schedule so there's no excuse.

He hovers around Patrick's favourite study spot until he sees the blond boy arriving. Patrick looks surprised to see him but sits on the bench next to Pete and smiles "To what do I owe the pleasure of my favourite buddies company?" "I just wanted to see you" "I'm always happy to see you, what's up?"

Pete had such a solid plan and he even wrote out things to say but now it's all gone out the window. Every time Patrick's around all logical thought goes out of his brain and he can't think of a single smooth thing to say.

Pete gapes at Patrick for a few seconds before the younger boy giggles and taps his chin "Close that mouth before you start catching flies". Quickly he closes his mouth and looks away while Patrick smirks at him. "Pete I'm not buying you alcohol or smokes again" "No no it's not that" "You sure?" "I'm sure, you won't have to do that anymore I promise" "Why?" "I've got a job, plus I'm going straightedge" "I give it a week" "For the job or straightedge?" "Both I guess"

It's slightly insulting that Patrick has so little faith in him but Pete's not the best at keeping promises. That's not the point of this though so Pete takes a breath and tries to build up his courage again.

"Trick I actually have something to ask you" "Ask away" "Will you go out with me?" "Come again?" "Will you go out with me? Like go on a date with me and let me buy you stuff and hold your hand and kiss you then maybe let me call you my boyfriend"

For a second Patrick's face lights up into the smile that's Pete's favourite sight then it darkens. He glares at Pete like he's the scum of the earth while he grabs at his bag "You're a fucking piece of shit" "What? Patrick I-" "Don't fucking talk to me, I never want to see your stupid face again. This might all be a joke to you but my fucking feelings aren't a joke"

Patrick starts to storm off so Pete frantically grabs at his arm to try to stop him. Before he can say anything more though Patrick's hand comes down and slaps him hard across the face. Pete reels back from it and clutches his stinging cheek as he watches his friend stamp off.

Pete stays on the bench for a long time until his cheek stops hurting and the tears falling down his cheeks stop. He has no idea what he did wrong but he feels like the worst person alive. By the time he gets back to his dorm his eyes are red and puffy and he's shivering from the cold but he barely notices.

As he walks in though his best friend Andy sees him and immediately jumps up. Without saying a work he wraps Pete in a blanket then gives him tissues for his messy face. Once Pete's slightly more normal again Andy wraps him in a hug and holds him tight. With Pete all he needs is affection and to be able to talk so Andy's gotten good at taking care of him.

"Andy I fucked everything up" "What happened?" "I asked out Patrick" "You didn't, please tell me you didn't" "I did... Why wouldn't I? You've been telling I should for weeks" "Do you know what day it is Pete?" "Monday?" "Monday the 1st of April, do you know what that is you idiot?" "April fucking fools day" "Yes you complete idiot"

Pete buries his head in the strong muscles of Andy's chest and decides to never move again. He spent so long working up to this and the one time he finally does it it's on a day meant for pranks. No wonder Patrick was so angry because he must have thought Pete was pranking him by asking him out. Pete would've been angry too if someone did that to him so now he just feels even worse. He thought Patrick was having a bad day or didn't like him like that but now he knows it's not Patrick, it's completely Pete's fault.

Pete spends the rest of the day in bed watching dumb romance movies and writing angsty poetry. He writes up multiple texts to Patrick but never sends any of them because he has no idea what to say. He knows he needs to apologise and make things right but he just doesn't know how.

The next day he's set to mope all day but Andy has other plans. When Pete finally stumbles out of bed at 12 after ditching his morning lecture Andy's ready for him. Before Pete's fully awake Andy has him dressed, has given him a coffee then shuffled him out the door. When Andy wants something he's impossible to reason with so Pete lets himself be dragged across campus. They end up outside Patrick's lecture hall where Pete has to put a stop to it.

"Andy no" "Andy yes" "He doesn't want to hear from me, let's just go" "You fucked things up so now you'll make things right. Look there's your boy, off you go, good luck, don't fuck this up"

Andy shoves Pete forward so Pete stumbles and shyly looks over at Patrick. The blond boy ignores him as long as he can then sighs and glares at Pete "What?"

Pete's never heard Patrick have so much hatred in his voice and it hurts him. They've argued and disagreed and yelled at each other before but it's never been like this. With those it was just heat of the moment or friendly arguments but now Patrick's absolutely furious.

"Patrick I need to talk to you" "I thought I told you I never want to see to you again" "You said that but I need to talk to you anyway" "Fuck off, I have better things to do with my life" "Dude just give me 5 minutes, please" "Why should I? I don't owe you anything" "Please just let me explain its not what you think"

They're arguing in the middle of the path with other students walking past so Patrick sighs. He grabs the hood of Pete's jacket and uses it to roughly drag him into a more private courtyard. Once he's sure no ones close enough to eavesdrop Patrick looks back at Pete.

"What could you possibly have to say?" "It's not what you think" "What I think is that someone I'm friends with thought it'd be funny to play with my feelings. What I think is that someone I care about deeply couldn't care less about me. What I think is that someone I have feelings for sees dating me on the same level as a stupid prank on a stupid holiday. Tell me I'm wrong"

There's tears in Patrick's eyes so he angrily wipes them away, hating himself for getting emotional. He promised himself he wouldn't cry over Pete but here he is. Pete's already humiliated him so Patrick really doesn't want to cry in front of him and give him something else to laugh about.

"Patrick you're wrong" "I'm wrong am I? Please tell me how I'm wrong" "I didn't mean to play with your feelings and I do care about you, it wasn't a joke" "Asking me out on April fools day wasn't a joke? Then what fucking was it?" "It was me asking out the guy I have a huge fucking crush on. It was me doing something I've wanted to do for ages but picking the wrong day to do it. It was me doing something so fucking stupid that I absolutely hate myself for"

Pete just looks so upset about it so Patrick reluctantly steps forward and puts a hand on his arm "Look at me Pete". Pete takes a moment to compose himself then looks desperately at Patrick. "Patrick it wasn't a fucking joke, nothing about my feelings for you is funny" "What feelings?" "I have a huge crush on you. You're one of the best friends I have and you're an amazing guy, how could I not want more?"

When a tear slides down Pete's cheek Patrick gives in and pulls him into a hug. He's still upset and angry about what happened but he's starting to realise maybe Pete's telling the truth. From all his time with Pete he's seen that Pete can be very stupid and sometimes completely zones out from reality. Asking someone he actually likes out on April fools day sounds like exactly the kind of stupid thing Pete would accidentally do.

"Pete I love you but you're a complete train wreck" "I know Trick, I'm so sorry" "Calm down silly, it's ok" "Do you hate me?" "I don't hate you, even when I thought it was just a cruel joke I was mad but I didn't hate you" "Do you believe me?" "I think I do, it sounds like exactly the kind of fuck up you'd make. I can totally imagine you telling me you did it to someone else and I'd piss myself laughing over it. Just kinda sucks it was me on the other end of it but it's fine, you'll just have to make it up to me"

Patrick's smirking so Pete steps closer and puts a hand on Patrick's chest "Oh will I now?" "Yeah you'll have to treat me real good to make sure I forgive you" "What do you want me to do?" "Let's start with you taking me on a date tonight and go from there"

Frantically Pete nods then let's Patrick slip his arm into Pete's and they walk off together. Andy's smirking as they pass so Pete just flips him off and walks even closer to Patrick, just happy to be with him.


End file.
